One Last Time
by lils17
Summary: Full Summary inside. The last battle with Naraku is involed. Rated for lemons.


Summary: Naraku's castle, the final battle is final coming. The team entered the castle and was almost immediately split apart from on of Naraku's tricks. They face death and they face their own emotions. Will the battle be the last one for the group; or will Naraku kill them?

One Last Time

Chapter One: The Beginning

The group stood in front of the castle, it was big, a perfect fit for Naraku. It was a Japanese style tower. The first floor was the biggest and it narrowed and slimmed out with every story. It was under a rumbling, black lake that threw various, tall waves onto its floors. That sky was circling above it, purple haze releasing into the atmosphere. A long, narrow bridge led from the building to the land.

Miroku stared at the tall eerie structure and only thought of his cursed hand. Sango lingered her eyes over the very top of the tower, her hand gently petting Kirara's radiant, vanilla fur. _That's were he is, Naraku._ She thought coldly, _Kohaku, I'm coming for you._ Shippo masked his eyes from the building, looking at it made him feel like evil was drilling into his skull. InuYasha looked at it with calm, yet cold eyes. He knew that Kikyo was in there somewhere. _Kikyo…_

Kagome looked straight at InuYasha, not at the structure. He was in a deep trance his eyes playing different emotions. _This is it…The final battle,_ She thought sadly, now turning her gaze onto the very top room; where Naraku was believe to be held, _One Last Time._

Naraku's castle: 1st Floor

"It's so dark and eerie in here," Shippo said with a quivering voice as he began to shake a little himself. He clutched himself onto Kagome's shoulder and buried his face into her ebony smooth hair.

"Feh," InuYasha spat out coldly, "I don't care. He's just trying to scare us."

"We still have to be careful," Sango warned him.

"Yes," Miroku agreed; everyone turned their head to him, seeking his intellectual advice, "Remember, this is Naraku's castle. Anything could be a trick."

InuYasha's face grew hard and serious as he looked back at the darkness in front of him; _We have to keep on our toes._

Kagome, along with Shippo, was at the back of the group; looking at the ground and seem to hate the steps she took forward. Miroku and Sango walked only a few steps ahead of her, staying close; but not in Miroku's reach. InuYasha stood at the front, being the proud leader of them he was. Normally, Kagome would accompany him in the front; but today he wasn't so blessed. He couldn't blame her, after what happened.

_Flashback – One week before_

"_Kikyo," InuYasha asserted with a stern, demanding voice, "You cannot be serious."_

_They stood merely feet in-between them; locked alone together from the thick forest surrounding them. It was only early in the morning; the sun had yet begun to rise. Little did they know that Kagome, once again, was a victim; hiding behind a wide tree; trying to make sense of their conversation._

_Kikyo stood and gazed at him with emotionless eyes. "InuYasha," Her voice was so fragile and elegant; flowing in perfect harmony, "You cannot stop me. I will go to Naraku's castle."_

"_Kikyo…I'm going to Naraku's castle. I'm doing this so I can protect you!" InuYasha protested, taking a step forward, "Naraku is mine; I will get my revenge for what he did to us."_

Us…_Kagome thought with sadness drowning the small voice inside her._

_He pulled her cold body into the deep warmth of his arms; pulling her next to his heart without a moment of hesitation. "I'm doing this…So you won't have to fight anymore."_

_InuYasha and Kikyo engulfed each other in their hugs, concealing their faces into one another's shoulders as they sat in silence, the world disappearing from their minds._

_Kagome stood there, helpless; frozen to the ground behind a tree. He was forgetting about her, no question. Kikyo would always come first. Her heart swell painfully as it constricted her chest. Pain._

"_I will protect you, Kikyo," InuYasha told her, a slight hint of awkwardness and nervousness in his voice._

"_I will go to Naraku's castle," Kikyo persisted._

_InuYasha took her elbows softly into his strong hands as he pulled her away, "Don't you get it, Kikyo?"_

_Before he could have another chance to speak, Kikyo spoke out._

"_I will get Naraku, InuYasha."_

_End of Flashback – One week later_

Just recalling the memory had sunk Kagome's heart. Afterwards, InuYasha had found out Kagome had overheard them not too long after Kikyo's meeting. They had only one awkward conversation about it that only lasted a few seconds, before beginning interrupted.

For one split second, the team froze and darkness quickly won over their vision.

_Betrayal. Anger. Fear. Loneilness. Jealously._

Sorry! This chapter is short, but the chapters will get longer! I just wanted to post this right away! Remember the last five words! They will have something to do with the next one or two chapters. Do you know what it is? Review and tell!


End file.
